


April 15th

by Jkn694



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkn694/pseuds/Jkn694
Summary: The one year anniversary of Ishida and Nishimiya reuniting. How things have changed over the course of a year.





	April 15th

April 15th. Ishida thought about his past year as he made his way to the bridge to meet Nishimiya. How things have changed just over the course of 12 months. Today marks the anniversary of the day he contemplated suicide. No, he thought. Today marks the anniversary of the day Nishimiya saved his life.

And didn't she? He spent all those months plotting and preparing so he could leave this world without being a burden. Just one thing had remained: apologizing to Nishimiya. And then, when he saw her again, she changed things. He couldn't leave. He couldn't really leave this girl who so readily forgave him. Him. Shoya Ishida. The guy who tormented her for close to a year. And she forgave him. Just like that. No. He needed to make it right. The tears in her eyes had spoken volumes to his heart. His suicide would not fix her heart. He needed to try and repair the damage he had done to her soul.

But over the course of this year, they had changed each other. Through Nishimiya's kindness, Ishida learned what it meant to have a friend again. Because of her, friendship flowered between Nagatasku and him. Because of her, previous relationships were repaired. He started looking forward to each new day. He started looking forward to seeing her smiling face each day.

And he almost lost it. The memory of that night still brings a lump to Ishida's throat and tears to his eyes. The fact that Nishimiya thought that she deserved suicide wrecked his heart. His actions in the past helped her to harbor those feelings. And he had never properly apologized at that time. He couldn't let her leave him like that. He needed her! And secretly, he wanted her to need him. 

That night, holding onto Nishimiya's hand as she hang dangling over the balcony, he realized that what he felt for her was not pity or guilt. It was need and it was love. And he would sacrifice his life to save the life of the girl he loved with all of his heart. 

The fall was almost a cleansing for his soul. He made the trade, and he would gladly do it again. If anyone had deserved death, it was Ishida. But God was merciful. Not only did he allow Ishida to save Nishimiya, but he spared his life as well. Finding her on the bridge after the accident was a balm to his soul. He was so afraid of what had happened to her. And here she was, looking absolutely stunning. He wouldn't let this girl go again.

And now, here he was, several months later, about to tell her how he felt. His palms were sweaty as he awaited her at the bridge. He was nervous, and he was giddy. "What if she rejects me?" Ishida worried. " I can live with it if she doesn't want to be with me, but if she puts me out of her life, I'll have nothing. Maybe I shouldn't go through with it after all."

In the midst of his internal battle, Nishimiya came into view. Ishida caught his breath. She always had a way of looking flawlessly beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Today she sported a simple blouse and jeans and that curious ponytail. He remembered pondering her reasoning for the style change last year, and why she hadn't worn it again after that day. And then why was she wearing it today?

Ishida had messaged her to meet him here, saying he had something important to tell her. And now here she was, and he was trying to talk himself out of it. "Come on, Shoya," he commanded himself. "It's now or never."

" _Nishimiya. Hi!_ " He both signed and spoke to her. 

She signed back. _Hi! What's on your mind? Is everything okay?_

" _Ah, yes..._ " Ishida shifted uncomfortably. It was time.

" _Nishimiya, I can't hold it in anymore. Each day I'm with you is better than the last. You've made me realize what it is to be alive, and what it is to be cared for. And I don't want to scare you away, but I needed to tell you this. Nishimiya. I love you._ "

Nishimiya gasped and her cheeks started to color. Ishida nearly slapped himself. Maybe he shouldn't have done this. Maybe he made everything awkward!

" _Ah... I'm sorry! I don't want to hurt our friendship. I understand if you don't feel that way and if I'm overstepping my boundaries. I know I don't deserve your kindness or your love. But I wanted to be honest. Please forg-_ "

Before he could say anything further, Nishimiya's lips connected with his. It wasn't one of those perfect passionate kisses you see in the movies. It was a raw kiss shared by two people who loved only each other. It went beyond just caring for one another, diving into deep love and understanding. Their love intertwined and became one in a kiss that spoke louder than words could.

When they parted, Ishida found his eyes beginning to water. This girl was incredible. He didn't deserve anything so pure.

_I love you, too_ , Nishimiya signed.

Ishida couldn't contain himself any further. Tears running down, he held her tightly, determined to never let this girl go. 

Off in the distance, a camera had snapped. Yuzuru stared at the picture and smiled. Her other pictures couldn't save Nishimiya, but this could. The boy who saved her sister. And the girl who saved him.


End file.
